


schlubbo croatian smut ig

by Pastyll



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M, if ur croatian im so sorry, schlatt x tubbo, suffer, this is in croatian lmao
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastyll/pseuds/Pastyll
Summary: Schlatt is Tubbo's babysitter, and Tubbo is being quite rude so Schlatt decides to put him in placeYeah this is in croatian
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: PNSFW Fuck English Challenge 2021





	schlubbo croatian smut ig

¨“Okej Schlatt, drago nam je da ste slobodni ovo večer, stvarno ste nas spasili.“ Tubbova majka kaže sa smiješkom. Ona i njen muž su imali spoj, danas im je ipak godišnjica braka, pa su se zaslužili odmoriti. Ali Tubbo je imao druge planove. Cijeli dan je nagovarao majku da ga puste samoga, i da neće praviti sranja. Ali ona nije popuštala.  
¨“Ne, hvala vama, što mi vjerujete, puno mi znači.“ Schlatt pogleda Tubbo, koji se mrgodio. Nije mu bilo drago niti malo.  
¨“Ja nisam dijete, ne treba mi glupa dadilja!“ Tubbo povisi glas, ¨“Dosta mi je da se pravite kao da imam pet godina, ne želim imati ništa sa ovim čovjekom!“ Tubbo odjuri u sobu, a njegova majka duboko uzdahne.  
¨“Oprostite zbog ovoga, obično se ne ponaša ovako. Možda se samo treba naviknuti na vas.“ Tubbov tata pogleda na sat, i signalira ženu da već kasne. Oboje su mu poželili sreću, i izašli iz njihovog doma.  
Schlatt otiđe u kuhinju, jer, čuva ljudima dijete, valjda mu neće zamjerit da im pojede nešto hrane. Ali odjednom čuje kako se vrata od Tubbove sobe otvaraju. Koraci se zbližavaju kuhinji, dok napokon vidi mrzovoljnog tinejdžera. Zapravo, kad ga bolje pogleda, Tubbo mu se činio prilično sladak. Vidio je njegovu gustu mekanu kosu, hlačice, koje su mu došle do manje od pola bedra, njegove nježne ruke... Schlattov mozak počne umišljati stvari koje bi mu napravio.  
¨“Šta buljiš?“ Tubbo mu se oštro obrati, trzajući Schlatta iz njegove mašte. Nije ni primjetio da bulji u njega.  
¨“Uhh oprosti..želiš li nešto za jelo?“ Schlatt ga upita.  
¨“Mogu si napraviti sam, nisam dijete. Slušaj, ne znam zašto su te moji roditelji zaposlili tu, ali moraš skontat da tu nisi poželjan. Pa zašto samo ne izađeš na vrata, i više nikad se ne moramo vidjeti.“ Tubbo kaže, ali Schlatt neće samo tako odustati od njega. Nije se rodio jučer.  
¨“Slušaj ti, ja nisam netko s kime možeš tako razgovarati. Odrasla sam osoba i zaslužujem malo poštovanja.“ Schlatt je pokušao kopirati njegovu energiju, ali Tubbo je samo okrenuo glavom i izašao. Schlatt je malo razmislio, i pustio se da padne u njegovu žudnju.  
TIME SKIP because im lazy loll  
Schlatt i Tubbo su sjedili na kauču, i gledali film.   
¨“Hej Tubbo, znaš kako si mi govorio kako nisi dijete..?“  
¨"Uhh da,, što s tim?“  
¨“Želiš li mi to dokazati?“ Schlatt mu se nasmije.  
Tubbo se zacrveni na taj zahtjev, nesiguran na to što schlatt pokušava reći.  
¨“O čemu pričaš luđaku! Ako stvarno misliš da ću ti se samo izložiti, u krivu si. Pusti me na miru.“  
Ali Schlatt, u jednom brzom potezu je prešao povrh Tubbo pinao mu zapešće iznad glave.   
¨“Hej prestani! Odmah!“ Tubbo se povisio ton, pokušao je skriti njegov strah.  
Schlatt je to samo uzeo priliku da zatvori prazninu između njih i duboko ga poljubi, i usto gurne koljeno između Tubbovih nogu. Tubbo slučajno se tiho zaglasa, Što je još napalilo Schlatta. On mu silom skine hlače i bokserice, što ostavi tubboa prestravljenog. Pokušao se pokriti. Al se nije mogao pomaknuti iz Schlattovog zahvata. Molio ga je da ga pusti, no ni to mu nije pošlo za rukom.  
I GIVE UP


End file.
